Falling For Kagome
by KayathePriestess
Summary: While searching for jewel shards with Kikyo, InuYasha falls through a mysterious well. There he meets Kagome. How does she know Kikyo? Will they put aside their differences and work together to get back to the feudal era? InuKag. Plz R&R! plz plz plz!


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters, except for Sakura, the Guardian Priestess.

Chapter One: Falling Through the Well.

With cunning speed, the silver haired half-demon raced through the forest charging at the demon ahead of him. With a smile of pleasure he unsheathed his legendary sword and swung at the demon, only to have it thrown out of reach.

"Damn! My Tetsusaiga!" He shouted, turning back to search for it. Taking occasional swings of his claws, he came to the conclusion that it must have fallen in the old well. He jumped into it effortlessly, enveloped in a mysterious blue light.

"What the hell was that?" He muttered as he landed on the ground and picked up his Tetsusaiga.

"Huh? The scent has changed." He jumped out of the well. Rather then being surrounded by trees he was in a rather large clearing. Beside him, directly beside the well was a big, old house.

_'This place...Am I in a different country? No.I couldn't be, I only came through the well' _There was a scraping sound as the front door of the house slid open and a young woman stepped out. Her scent was overpowering, yet beautiful something like lilacs and cherry blossoms. The confused hanyou jumped into some near-by bushes. The girl stepped out. She was wearing a red kimono (rather old fashioned compared to everything else) with a pink flower pattern on it. She had long black hair that fell to her waist, and gorgeous brown eyes.

"Come out, demon. I know your there." The girl spoke softly, like the breeze on a warm day.

"Uh." He stepped out of the bush and looked at her, questioningly,

"Hmm. Your aura is not evil so you must be good. How did you get here? To my era, I mean."

"Your era?"

"Yes. It seems you have come five hundred years into the future. But how?"

"I-I came through that well."

"Hmm. Well, my name is Kagome, I was training to become a Guardian Priestess, I used to live in your era but I was born into the future, I've been searching for a way back. And you, are a half inu-youkai, are you not?"

"Humph! Shut up, ya witch. You don't even know me, so why would I care about your past?" Kagome glared at him and then turned to the door.

"Fine then, InuYasha. I will not help you back to your era, I will ignore you." She glared at him and then slammed the door shut, disappearing into the house.

_'How the hell does she know my name? O well it's not important. What's important is getting back to my era and my beloved Kikyo.' _With that he jumped up into a tree, only then remembering that in a few short hours, the night of the new moon would arrive and he would become completely human.

_'Damn. Now what am I gonna do?'_

InuYasha watched as the sun sank behind the trees, darkness eating up the golden light. He sighed as his claws and ears disappeared and his hair turned black. Suddenly the door opened again and Kagome stepped out, lighting the lamps that hung from the veranda.

"Ah, I see. Tonight is your all-human night. Why don't you come in? There's lots of room." She was smiling encouragingly at him.

_'She looks so happy and carefree. But 'Guardian Priestess' sounds like a tough job, whatever it is.'_

"Phh. I'm fine where I am."

"Grr. Well, I know you've never been in my era before so I will tell you something about it. It's dangerous to sleep outside. There are no demons here but humans can be pretty dangerous, you're not safe out here in your human form, so please. This is your last chance, do you want to sleep inside tonight?"

"Phh. Fine, whatever." He got up and followed Kagome inside. The house was big but extremely cluttered with paper; old leather bound books, and various items he had never seen in his life. He went through a room with a table, and one with counters and food, down a hallway through a room, which appeared to be a study, and then into a room. Kagome flipped a switch and the room filled with light. InuYasha blinked. The room was bare except for a desk and a bed in the corner.

"This is the spare room, you can stay here." She led him back out and into another, much smaller room.

"This is the bathroom." She explained what it was and how to use it.

"I'm going to bed. If you need anything, I'm in the room right across from you." She said softly before disappearing into her room. InuYasha just stood there in the hallway for a moment staring. Then slowly he went back into the room, flicked the switch that Kagome had flipped to turn the lights on, and went to sleep.

The next morning...

InuYasha's demon nose caught the scent of...what was it? Whatever it was, it smelled good! He ran out of his room and into the room with cupboards known as a 'kitchen'. Kagome was sitting at the table with a steaming bowl in front of her and another across from her.

"Sit, eat. This soup is called 'ramen.'" He sat down, all the while watching her suspiciously as though at any moment she might attack. She looked happy, and fully awake. She smiled and continued,

"I hope you slept well last night."

"Phh. It was okay." He answered with his trademark scowl spread across his face.

"Now, about what I said yesterday. There part of an old prophecy that I have read about two very strong priestesses it goes like this:

_'A girl from the past_

_Born into the future,_

_A girl from the future_

_Brought back to the past.'_

It talks about a girl who goes back in time, and a girl who must find her way back. I am the priestess born into the future. The two priestesses were meant to protect Japan, together, combining their powers from demons and such. The prophecey tells more, and I think if we work together to find the shards of the Shikon no Tama from this era, we can go back. And you can go back to _Kikyo._"Kagome said her name with absolute disgust, her face a look of pure hatred.

"What do you have against Kikyo!" InuYasha shouted, defensively.

"Well, five hundred years ago, I was her running against her to gain possession of the Shikon no Tama. We went through many tests to prove our strength, and when I was chosen Kikyo was furious. Sh-she is responsible for the death of my old body. The body known as 'Cho'."

"What? Kikyo would never do a thing like that never! You don't know what the hell your talking about! How dare you!" He jumped up from the table landing in front of her and brought his arm up to strike, but just as he was bringing his arm down, Kagome stuck her arm out in front of her so that her palm was facing him. A look of shock crossed his face as a red light erupted from her hand and an invisible shield flung him against the wall. She brought her arm down and gathered up the breakfast dishes.

"Believe what you want, but when you come to a descion about my plan, then come see me." Her voice was sad and distant.

_'Damn. Her spiritual powers are super strong. D-did Kikyo...No! She couldn't of. That damned Kagome is out of her mind to think that my Kikyo would ever do such a thing. And if she did then I'm sure that Kagome deserved it!'_

By midday, InuYasha felt a tiny bit guilty, okay really guilty! There was just something about Kagome that he liked. And yes he wanted to get back so he would help her with her quest. He walked into the living room where she was sprawled on the wooden floor, wearing shorts and a tank top, trying to cool herself down from the summer heat. When he entered the room she sat up, and spoke not allowing her eyes to meet his face.

"What?" She asked calmly.

"Okay, I apologize for the way I acted and I want to help with your plan." She smiled, brightly. "But, did you say something about the Shikon no Tama?"

"Yes, I did. Kikyo, allowed the jewel to shatter, eh?" He looked at her, bubbling over with anger.

"It was an accident! How…"

"CALM DOWN!" She shouted, stopping his temper tantrum in it's tracks.

"I only want to know how it happened, I'm not going to poke fun at Kikyo, just tell me how it happened."

"Well, Kikyo and I were talking by the God tree, and a demon took the Shikon no Tama, so Kikyo chased after it and shot it with an arrow, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. Kikyo and I were searching for the shards when I fell through the well. The jewel is now almost complete."

"I see. Well, the Shikon shards that were not gathered by either you, or another demon hid themselves in this era. If we find them we can get through the well, you can see Kikyo again, and I will be able to fulfill my destiny with the other Guardian Priestess." He nodded his head, in understanding.


End file.
